codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ywain (Megiddo)
The RZA-9WN Ywain is a knightmare frame produced for and utilized by Nonette Enneagram, the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Nine in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' The Ywain's design borrows from Cornelia’s Gloucester but upgraded to an ornate seventh generation design. Instead of the traditional dual eye cameras, it holds a ruby colored T-shaped visor faceplate, similar to the kind used by the Gloucester, along with long wing fins coming off the sides. For the Gae Bolg, it appears like a large purple version of the Gloucester lance, with five claw like prongs coming from its base and an overall ornate design. Colors are black with a mixture of purple and gunmetal grey, similar to the Black Tri-Stars' version of the Gyan from the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed. 'Design' As one of the Knights of the Round, the twelve greatest warriors in the Britannian Empire, Nonette Enneagram, better known as the "Serpent of Britannia" for her fast striking combat style, was permitted a custom knightmare frame as a testament to her prowess on the battlefield. As a former RPI-209 Gloucester ace, Nonette instructed that her knightmare be built around the very same concept, and the engineers at Britannic Defense Systems took her request to heart when they produced the RZA-9WN Ywain. Though it is a seventh generation knightmare frame along similar lines of the venerable Z-01 Lancelot, the Ywain does not stray far from the Gloucester in both appearence and function. Like the Gloucester, the Ywain was designed primarily for speed and close combat, utilizing high powered landspinners and an enhanced float system to charge right into a fight and deal as much damage to its target(s) as possible. For this idea, conventional weapons such as machine guns, hadron cannons and MVS were all eschewed in favor of "striking" weapons, specifically two hip mounted slash harkens and two needle blazers, the latter being the precursors to those utilized by the RPI-212 Vincent. While very light in base weapons load, this setup was more than enough for Nonette to utilize effectively in the heat of battle. The Ywain's central weapon however is a single heavy maser vibration lance known as the "Gae Bolg", a weapon made of similar technology to the RZA-1A Galahad's "Excalibur" sword. Named by the Emperor himself for its power, the Gae Bolg is a lance like no other; it is a high powered weapon that can pierce through even fortress level armor without resistance, allowing Nonette to charge straight through an entire battle formation and leave nothing but destruction in her wake. As well, its excess energy can be used in a myriad of different ways, from generating a power burst or multiple bursts from the lance tip that can either hold the effect of a machine gun or a hadron cannon, or generating "sonic booms" during charge attacks that can demolish surrounding enemies. 'History' Gaining the Ywain in 2018 a.t.b., Nonette has used it to great effect in any combat engagement she has been deployed to, from hunting down rebel forces in Area 22 (formerly China) to reestablishing law and order in Area 18 (formerly the Middle Eastern Federation) to aiding Prince Schneizel's invasion of Western Europe during the Second Great World War. But in spite of her love for battle, Nonette was amongst the Knights of the Round that were unable to participate in the defense of Pendragon against the Black Knights' siege, as she and six of her other comrades were ordered by Bismarck to stay behind and ensure the safety of the royals and nobility present at the Emperor's Day of the Founding jubilee. While she followed that order, Nonette vowed to herself that she would do battle with the Black Knights before the war was done, and when her former underclassman and friend Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia comes forward with an offer to go on a new offensive against them, the Knight of Nine is quick to lend support.